camelotfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Pendragon
Morgan Pendragon is the daughter of Uther Pendragon, half-sister of Arthur Pendragon, and also an exceedingly powerful sorceress. Beautiful and ruthlessly ambitious, Morgan is excessively fascinated by the dark forces of her witchcraft. Early Life When Morgan's Mother was murdered by Uther so that Uther could marry Igraine. Morgan hated her father because of her mother's death. Fueled with bitter animosity toward her step mother because of the events surrounding her mother´s death and to get her out of the way, Morgan was banished to a nunnery by her father. For the next fifteen years, Morgan was raised by the nuns, including Sybil. Despite their belief in the Christian God, they had continued to adhere to the old ways performing rituals in order to satisfy the ancient forces and keep them at bay. The ritual involves one girl being chosen for an unspecified purposes. Morgan may have been one of them, as she said "You have no idea what it means to be chosen." After being taken under the wing of Sybil, Morgan began to train herself in the sacred arts of magic and witchcraft. Season 1 After the arrival of an unsuspecting visitor, King Uther is surprised to discover the return of his daughter, Morgan, whom had traveled across the seas to offer her father forgiveness for banishing her. Uther struck Morgan across her face and he rejected both her forgiveness and love, claiming that he "no longer had a daughter". Later that night, Morgan had transfigured herself into the form of her childhood image and successfully poisoned Uther, intending to take the kingdom for herself she saw as rightfully hers, because she was Uther´s only child. However, her plans suffered a setback when she learns of Merlin's plans, and the existence of her half-brother, Arthur Pendragon and never forgives Arthur and Merlin for their actions. Despite the warnings of Merlin, Morgan yearns for more power. She summons forces to grant her further powers. She employs new tactics against Arthur, pretending to be kind to him, presenting herself as an ally. Morgan is in shock to discover the arrival of a nun named Sybil; Morgan’s former guardian and teacher, and does not want to see her. However, desperate to recover from her illness, Morgan accepts Sybil’s assistance to improve her health. After the astonishing survival of Morgan, she discovers that she is able to shape-shift into the image of her step-mother, Igraine. As Morgan continues to pursue her goal of becoming the Queen, she attempts to gain the loyalty and trust of the people by declaring attacks upon homes and villages, trying to undermind King Arthur's protection. Afterwards, she proves herself as a leader by solving their problems. Imprisoning Igraine, Morgan uses her powers to transfigure herself and successfully infiltrated Camelot under disguise. She is intent on causing chaos and turmoil by spreading lies and revealing everyone’s darkest secrets. Later, under the command of Morgan, an army of soldiers attack Bardon Pass, with the aim of trying to draw out the King to kill him and retrieve his sword. Believing Arthur to be dead, Morgan prepares her coronation. However, before she can be crowned, Morgan is horrified to discover an alive Arthur, whom had discovered Morgan’s true ambitions and reveals to the villagers the cruelty and darkness of Morgan, and how the country would fall into despair if she is to become Queen. Preparing to execute Morgan for treason, Sybil intervenes by taking blame, and claims that Morgan is innocent. Morgan visits Sybil's grave, in which she is able to hear Sybil’s voice in the wind, telling her that she must give birth to a King, in order to become Queen. Later that night, Morgan transfigures herself into the form of Guinevere, in which she and King Arthur make love, hoping to be pregnant. Abilities After returning from the nunnery, Morgan has acquired some powers. She has the ability to take on the form of her younger self. By obtaining a person's blood and doing a ritual, she is able to look through their eyes and see what they are seeing. Morgan can take on the form of Igraine. However, this form is actually not determined by her. She cannot retain the form for long, as she suffers from tremendous pain from trying to maintain it. She infiltrated Camelot in this disguise. In "The Long Night" she is also revealed to have the power to teleport. She uses this to catch Harwel by surprise. She can change herself to take the form of another. The only shown example is when she turns herself into Guinevere. Personality Morgan is an ambitious woman claiming the throne, which she believes is rightfully hers. Morgan is vengeful and embittered, because of all the events surrounding her mother´s death, her father's role in it and the complicity of all those surrounding it. She is also enraged by the role Merlin and Igraine played in it, leading to Arthur being created and put on the throne. This anger is also focused on Arthur, because of his willingness in going along with it. It is this anger, which makes her ruthless and dangerous and a threat to Camelot and those in Camelot, who believed that Merlin´s actions were justified, too. Relationships Arthur Morgan loves Arthur, though she cannot admit it. However she hates him even more for having taken the throne she believes is hers and for playing along with Merlin´s actions on the way, which lead to the destruction of her family. This will lead to the deadly feud between them, that would destroy Camelot. Sibyl She is her mentor. She loves her for everything she taught her, but at the same time she also fears her a bit. When Sibyl sacrifices herself for Morgan, Morgan realises how much she must have loved her and visits her tomb after that asking for forgveness for not having been able to help her in the situation she was in and asking for council in the new situation she was in, which she gives. Category:Characters